I Don't Feel Like Dancin'
I Don't Feel Like Dancin' by Scissor Sisters is a song featured in Opposites Attract, the twentieth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Chris, Jackson, Jake, Kitty, Lauren, Tina and Trevor. Lyrics Chris: Wake up in the morning with a head like 'What ya done?' This used to be the life but I don't need another one Lauren: Good luck cuttin' nothin', carryin' on, you wear them gowns So how come I feel so lonely when you're up gettin' down? Chris and Lauren: So I play along when I hear that favorite song I'm gonna be the one who gets it right You better know when you're swingin' 'round the room Looks like magic's solely yours tonight Jackson and Jake: But I don't feel like dancin' when the old Joanna plays My heart could take a chance but my two feet can't find a way You think that I could muster up a little soft shoe gentle sway But I don't feel like dancin', no sir, no dancin' today Kitty and Trevor: Don't feel like dancin', dancin' Even if I find nothin' better to do Don't feel like dancin', dancin' Why'd you break it down when I'm not in the mood? Don't feel like dancin', dancin' Rather be home with the one in bed till dawn with you, you, you Tina: Cities come and cities go just like the old empires When all you do is change your clothes and call that versatile You got so many colors make a blind man so confused Then why can't I keep up when you're the only thing I lose? Chris and Lauren) So I'll just pretend that I know which way to bend And I'm gonna tell the whole world that you're mine Just please understand when I see you clapped your hands If you stick around I'm sure that you'll be fine '''Jackson and Kitty): But I don't feel like dancin' when the old Joanna plays My heart could take a chance but my two feet can't find a way You think that I could muster up a little soft shoe gentle sway But I don't feel like dancin', no sir, no dancin' today Jake and Trevor: Don't feel like dancin', dancin' Even if I find nothin' better to do Don't feel like dancin', dancin' Why'd you break it down when I'm not in the mood? Don't feel like dancin', dancin' Rather be home with no one if I can't get down with you, you, you Tina: You can't make me dance around But your two-step makes my chest pound Just lay me down As you float away into the shimmer light Jackson, Jake, Kitty and Trevor (Lauren): But I don't feel like dancin' when the old Joanna plays My heart could take a chance but my two feet can't find a way You think that I could muster up a little soft shoe gentle sway But I don't feel like dancin', no (No) sir, no (No) dancin' today (Today) Jackson, Jake, Kitty and Trevor (Chris): Don't feel like dancin', dancin' (I don't feel like dancin') Even if I find nothin' better to do (I don't feel like dancin') Don't feel like dancin', dancin' (I don't feel like dancin' without you) Why'd you break it down when I'm not in the mood? Don't feel like dancin', dancin' Rather be home with no one if I can't get down with you, you, you